Hallelujah
by Beatles-McLennon
Summary: Mara, a feared and respected crossroads demon, once made a deal with the young Mary Winchester in 1978 that changed her life forever.
1. Mary's Deal

_**1978**_

"So Azazel," Mary heard a gentle voice cackle behind her. 'What have we got here?"

Mary turned her head slightly, she held John closer to her body and stared at the stunning blacked haired women to the side of her.

"I'm making a deal," The yellowed eyed demon seethed. "None of your concern you wench."

The female clicked her tongue, "Watch your tone Azazel."

"My business is done here." The demon that, unbeknownst to her, would ruin her son's life seethed once again. Mary stared in shock as he vanished into thin air.

"I wonder what he took." Mary heard the woman wonder into the air.

"Are you a demon?" Mary asked. John began to gasp for breath as he came to life.

"Looking to make a deal?" The demon asked instead of answering the broken looking woman's question.

"I'll give you my life if you watch over my family."

"I ain't no guardian angel Missy if that's what you're-"

"_My life! _On November 2nd, 1983 when that _yellow eyed demon _comes to my home I will gladly die if you make sure my family get out alive need, I want them out of that house with no scars – not even a single bruise. Watch over my family until they send you away themselves. Make sure they are _safe _and my life – my _soul –_ is yours."

The demon watched with calculating and curious eyes as the blonde woman in front of her held back tears, a strong façade to comfort her husband who was staring at the demon and wheezing out questions neither woman could hear.

The stupidity that humans held always amused the demon, they chose to be strong in the most idiotic of situations.

"I cannot refuse, can I? Oh, the trials of being a crossroads demon." The demon sighed dramatically.

"What? – What a – a – Demon?" John wheezed, his eyes so wide the crossroads demon laughed at how stupid the handsome man appeared.

"Now boy-o, we can't have you interrupting us." The demon clicked her figures and John Winchester fell back onto Mary's lap.

The young blonde scrambled to take a hold of her husband's face, she held his head gently in her hands as she glared darkly at the demon with stinging hot tears in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, the inner rage she tried to hide in her voice seeped through and the demon grinned.

"He isn't dead, sweetheart. Just out like a light – Asleep."

Mary held John even closer to her body, she gulped and took a sharp intake of breath and gazed at the female demon with hate.

"Are we going to make this deal or not?" Mary gritted out.

"I was just thinking the same thing." The demon chortled.

The kiss the sealed the deal stung. Mary winced and an overwhelming fear crept into the back of her mind. She watched as the demon pulled away, Mary's eyes trained on the pale face of the female demon, her red eyes shone like blood and her stunning red lips curved into a beautifully terrifying grin that shot shivers up the hunter's spine.

"What's your name?" Mary choked out.

"Mara," The demon answered, "My name is Mara and I will see you, and little Johnny, in a few years Mary Winchester."

Mara disappeared within a split second into thin air, the shiver stung Mary's whole body as she hugged John closer. She kissed his head and finally let one single tear run her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mara, a feared and respected crossroads Demon, once made a deal with the young Mary Winchester in 1978 that changed her life forever.<strong>_

She was a ruthless demon, cunning and _evil _but there was always something _broken _about her, something _odd_. Mara was a mere one-hundred years younger than the Archangel Gabriel, the messenger of God. Her vessel, the body of a stunning pale women with long black hair and blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean in a storm that could kill thousands with one wave, had been her first vessel since she first stepped on earth.

She was _evil _in such an obvious way,

And _cracked _in a way no demon was.

She fell in love once,

With an Angel, no less,

And was punished for it,

Tortured for 700 years in the darkest pit of hell.

She was a warrior,

She killed millions with no hesitation.

But her life was changed forever after that night in 1978.

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 2nd, 1983<strong>_

"WHO ARE YOU!?" John Winchester screamed as he scrambled to crawl off the ground, his eyes were glued on the dead body of his wife on the ceiling.

"If you truly value your son's life then give me Sam." Mara, her eyes burning red as she refused to look at the burning corpse above her.

John cursed and tears flew down his face and a loud cry could be heard from the crib and from down the hall.

Mara pushed passed John who had stood up and held onto the side of the crib, she gathered Sam into her arms and grabbed John's shoulder with her free hand. Mara transported herself into Dean's room, the door had been blocked by the fire and Mara found Dean crying and screeching out for his mum or his dad or _anybody. _She held Dean over her shoulder, Sam still bundled in her arms and a hand still gripping John's shoulder.

And then they were outside.

John fell on the ground and watched as his house burnt done. Dean cried when Mara didn't let Sam down.

"What?" Mara snapped, she then glanced at baby Sam in her arms and then glanced back down at Dean. "This?" She motioned to Sam, she knelt on the ground and pushed Sam into Dean's opened arms.

"Take care of Sammy so it makes my job easier." Mara advised. She then reached out a hand and stroked Sam's face, her fingers slid down his soft cheek with a gentleness she had once been shown hundreds of years ago.

"What are you?" John asked, his eyes blazing wide and red with tears. He rushed to kneel beside his two children, he took Dean – who still held Sam tightly – into his arms and hugged his boys close.

"I just saved your lives." Mara reminded the man, her lips curled. "You should be thanking me, not demanding questions."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER TOO?!"

"Not a part of the deal, Johnny boy." Mara answered with a light air, her voice floated it seemed and carried on into the wind carelessly. "Sorry boy-o."

John couldn't speak, his voice was hoarse and his throat felt like fire, stinging tears stung his face as his eyes watched Mara, his grip tightening around his boys every so often.

"I'm not going to hurt them," Mara scoffed. "I can't."

And with that she disappeared, her eyes flashed burning red and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Why didn't Sam, Dean and John die through their years together? Because Mara made a deal with Mary Winchester to protect her family, and a crossroads demon never breaks a deal. Mary's soul was taken but Mara was still bound to the Winchesters, she was bound to them until they told her themselves they didn't need her anymore. She often showed up uninvited to mock John and in some instances of true cruelty she talked of Mary. But mostly she watched Dean sleep, his arms wrapped around Sam as if he thought that could protect his younger brother of all pain. She watched Sam and how his eyes never seemed to close, he's stay awake and stare at the wall, stare at Mara, he'd cry sometimes too. Sometimes John would be too sad to check on the boy but when he couldn't Dean would be there, soothing his little brother and whispering comforting words.<p>

Mara would watch Sam as he wailed into the night, she'd watch John break down as he tried to look for Azazel, she's watch Dean trying to keep down tears as he hugged his brother.

She watched them for many tears, she saved them from dying countless times. Mara was sick of all the times Dean would jump in front of Sam to take the hit instead of his younger brother, she was sick of all the times they'd nearly died for each other. When Mara had told Dean to look after Sam, she didn't mean trying to kill himself.

But still, that devotion and love reminded Mara of something she's been tortured to forget, the broken family reminded her of something from hundreds of years ago.

And so,

Mara, the crossroads demon, kept watch over Sam and Dean and sometimes even John. Other demons would mock her, liken her to an Angel, say the name of the Angel she had once loved and Mara would kill them. Or torture them. Crowley was sick of all the subordinates he was losing, but Mara would only snarl at the crossroads king and walk off.

Mara watched the Winchester boy's grow, she only spoke to John, and she hadn't uttered one word to the boys since the night their mum died.

* * *

><p>Mara laughed at John when Sam finally escaped.<p>

"Oh God did you really think he'd stick around forever? That kid's the only one with brains in this family." Mara chortled.

"Shut up." John gritted out through his clenched jaw.

"Oh is daddy going to cry? Are you thinking 'Oh how could my son leave me?' Let's go over it, shall we? You trained him to kill monsters, brainwashed him basically to take part in your revenge plan, you haven't really been a father since the whole fire mishap and Sammy was only – what? – 6 months old? How about when – "

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"Do you think this is surprising? Sam wanting to be _normal_? Sam's rebellious stage is wanting to go to school, education is his drugs and College is his sex. But no, you'd rather him come back and kill Vampires with you and Dean-o."

"You have to protect him – Go to Stanford, look after him. I – I'll give you my soul damn it if you go and look after him!"

"Soul? I wasn't aware you had one Johnny. And besides I was going to him anyway, If I can't get out of this deal then I'd rather be with the sane one of the family…..I mean, unless you decide you don't need me anymore? Set me free, in other terms."

"No. I can't."

"Oh you can. You just don't want to. You're afraid without me your kid's lives will be even more fucked. You trust a demon more than yourself! Oh this is amazing."

"SHUT UP! Are you going or not?!"

When John whirled around Mara was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>"Are you new here?"<p>

Sam heard a gentle voice ask behind him, he turned around awkwardly and his gaze settled on a curvy, short stunning looking young women about his age, maybe older by a few years. Her eyes were blue and her face pale. Her long black hair sat on her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Well?"

Sam heard her speak again and found that were voice wasn't all the gentle, it was like steel. Sharp, dangerous if you go too close. If cut through you as she spoke, like she saw all your insides and thoughts, her voice made you think she was seeing flaws in you, you should've been seeing yourself.

"I – I – Um – Yeah, yeah I am." Sam stuttered, his tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Good," The girl smiled, it didn't reach her eyes in the slightest but Sam was distracted by her stunning face. "As it happens, so am I."

"I'm – Uh – Sam – My name's Sam Winchester. And – Uh – You?"

"I'm Mara."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I continue? What do you think of Mara and what Angel do you think she fell in love with?<strong>


	2. Guardian Angel

Maybe it was a lie when Mara insisted she'd never spoken to the Winchester children during her time the time John, Sam and Dean travelled together. She just blocked out emotions if they were anything but hate, anger or indifference.

"_I'm Sam." The chubby four-year old giggled, his wide eyes which were somewhat covered by his dark almost curly hair gazed up at Mara in awe. "Are you an Angel?"_

"_Quite the opposite Sammy." Mara chuckled darkly, eyes gleaming with a mocking shine as she watched the innocent child giggle. _

"_Are you my guardian Angel?" Sam asked._

"_You really don't understand the 'quite the opposite' line, which is a shame since It was a really good line." Mara flicked Sam's forehead and the four-year old fell and landed on his rear. Sam stared up at Mara before giggling once more and standing up, chubby fingers reached out and attempted to grab at Mara's hand. The demon flicked Sam's forehead again and Sam fell down again and Sam then got up again._

_Mara watched as Sam giggled and laughed and tried in vain to grab at her hands, her head tilted to the side and her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed in thought. Humans were curious creatures – Idiotic, vengeful, stupid and helpless but curious all the same. _

_Sam was fun to mess with, Mara decided, he never gave in – he was too stupid to. The whole family had that in common. _

_Mara clicked her tongue as she gazed at Sam giggling, he'd finally grabbed a hold of her hand and was now giggling almost hysterically. _

"_What a normal life you could have had Mary," Mara mused. "The true 'apple pie' life I think. Oh what a shame fate got in the way." The demon said emotionlessly with a grin that held nothing. _

_It was true, Mara would protect Mary's family until they said otherwise (which caused Mara to harbour a raging hot hate towards the Winchesters – but never Sammy, It's important to remember that although at times she states otherwise) but she couldn't protect them from their fate, their destiny. Those were the rules. Angels, Demons – when it came things such as destiny and fate these creatures had to sit back and watch the world burn._

* * *

><p>Sam had dreamt the night after he'd met Mara.<p>

His dreams were usually occupied by sights that would make a sinner pray but this night something was different. His thoughts were cloaked in white, his mind was filled up with the sound of soft singing of a song he couldn't place and small giggling of a child too young. An icy smile - one that hid pain and happiness and tragedy and life and good and evil flashed before his closed eyes and he woke up.

Sam found that, unlike his other dreams, he didn't have to calm his beating heart after he woke because it wasn't thudding in his chest to painfully he felt his ribs might explode. It was calm. It beat at a normal pace that Sam hadn't experienced in a long time.

"You okay man?" His roommate asked.

"Yeah." Sam breathed.

"Then go back to sleep you fucking cunt of my GOD."

Sam laughed a little at that, he smiled to himself and fell on his back, his head cushioned by his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Mara? :) And what do you think about her relationship with the Winchesters? And I'd still love to know what Angel you think Mara was once in love with? <strong>

**Please review! **

**Sorry this chapter was short! **


	3. Fate

Mara would disappear for days at a time, Sam noticed, she always came back angry and hate filled. _But at least she came back, _Sam found himself thinking one day.

It seemed, to Sam's mind, that Brady was pushing Sam towards Jess. Jessica Moore, a beautiful blonde girl who was nice, funny and genuine. She was completely normal. But something drew Sam to Mara. Sam had lived his entire life so far the complete opposite of normal, he found he couldn't relate to normality as well as he hoped he would. Mara wasn't normal. She seemed fake, with her glossy smiles and almost dead eyes, she had a hidden malice but also a more hidden kindness. She seemed familiar but so far from Sam's touch and eyes, she was too far away even when she was standing by his side.

Yes,

It was safe to say Sam had a crush on Mara Knightly,

He wanted to go out with her like any young man would when crushing on a young woman.

* * *

><p>But that's not how fate goes.<p>

* * *

><p>Mara was ready to kill Brady, she could see a demon was possessing him and she was ready to kill it – along with the boy.<p>

That is until she felt a presence behind her.

"Can't play with fate, demon."

"Zachariah." Mara snarled.

"Those are the rules." The fat bald Angel reminded the demon.

"So you expect me to let that demon kill Jess? To ruin Sam's life?"

"Jess? Oh how cute, a nickname – Maybe you aren't as _evil _as the legends say – "

Mara clenched her hand and Zachariah was pushed against the wall to her single person dorm. A deadly pressure was on his throat, a hot stinging sensation burnt his stomach causing him more pain than he'd ever experience. Mara squeezed her hand tighter and Zachariah gasped in pain.

"Oh believe me," Mara laughed. "They're true."

"You still can't change destiny." The Angel wheezed out in pained puffs. "This is how fate goes. Jessica Moore dies and Sam begins to hunt again with Dean, in a few years' time they will be ready to act as the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. That is their destiny."

"You think you're so righteous," Mara drawled evilly. "But tell me: How's daddy going? How's Heaven without Lucifer? Oh and Gabriel – who could forget – How's Heaven without the _trickster _Angel? Daddy's messenger. Is little Cassie causing any trouble? How's the broken Angel?"

Blood dripped from Zachariah's mouth as he trashed around, his eyes wild.

"You really shouldn't let a demon inside your head Zach." Mara laughed with silver in her tone. "Bad for your health."

Mara un-clenched her hand and strode up to Zachariah, who was now panting on the ground.

"Now get out of my sight." Mara seethed.

Zachariah stared at her with fear lacing his eyes for a split second before he disappeared.

Mara then sat on her bed and stared at the wall.

* * *

><p>In a perfect world, Brady would be dead by now.<p>

In a perfect world, Sam would fall in love with Jess on his own terms.

In a perfect, they'd get married.

But that's not how fate goes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mara!" The demon heard Sam call behind her.<p>

"I was wondering," Sam started when he caught up. "If you – I mean if you want – if you want to see a movie or – uh – something?"

Mara stared at Sam, took in every detail. His soft face which used to be hard with pain, it had softened over the time he had been away from hunting, and his bright eyes which used to be dull and lifeless.

The demon felt something turn in her stomach when she said: "I can't but you should go with Jess, she's free."

When Sam walked off, Mara realised what the feeling in her stomach was.

Guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have Dean in it! <strong>

**Sorry if the chapters so far are short, I'll try and make the next few long :)**

**What do you guys think so far?**

**What do you think of Sam and Mara?**

**And If you could have Mara paired with anyone from Supernatural, who would it be?**


	4. And So It Starts

Mara had been impressed by Dean when he had made his first kill, it was a Vampire. The older Winchester child sliced its head off without a second's hesitation. Mara had thought Dean to be similar to that of heroes in biblical tales, dangerous but fair. She saw his struggle, every step of it. The struggle between becoming his own man or becoming like his father. It was disgustingly sad and horribly amusing to watch, Mara had grinned but something deep down in her knew parents shouldn't treat their young like that. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but watch with sick amusement.

Mara knew of how Angels treated their young – the fledglings. They treated them with care and love – Mara thought it to be patronising. She laughed at how the so called 'warriors of God' were babied.

Demons weren't regularly born as Demons, many had been humans first.

Mara hardly remembered her life as a human, many thousands of years ago. All memories seemed to be coated in dust so thick she couldn't see. But Mara didn't mind, she wouldn't want to remember ever being a human. Humans were weak, easily killed and overpowered, they had too much to lose and too many weaknesses. Mara only remembered being reborn as a Demon, she'd sold her life and soul to kill her painfully neglectful and violently abusive family (although she doesn't know of this, her memories aren't clear enough to remember this) and was born again as a crossroads Demon.

Mara often thought John had have made a good Demon. He was straight-forward, precise, he didn't let emotions get in the way of the mission. Mara was sure if she took away his soul he'd be happier.

She'd told him that once.

* * *

><p>"<em>Johnny boy, you should really let go of this hunting crap." Mara said absently as she leant back of the hood of the Impala watching John as he cleaned his guns. "Be a demon instead. More fun."<em>

"_You did you just say?" John asked, appalled. _

"_Give me your soul and it's a done deal." Responded Mara._

"_Like I'd ever give a low-life demon like you my soul, I need it you bitch."_

"_You hardly use it." Laughed Mara. "And if you got rid of it completely you'll be so much happier. No emotions weighing you down."_

"_I want to remain a human! A demon killed my wife, why would I want to become one?"_

"_You want to remain human?" Mara asked mockingly. "Then give up this revenge plan or if you're too stubborn to do that then at least let your kids out of it."_

"_They need to stay with me! It was their mother that was killed, they have an obligation to kill that thing!"_

"_Dean was a child when Mary was killed – a little child. But he's grown up now, he's 16 – I think he can make his own choices on what he throws away his life for. Sam doesn't even remember Mary, he has no obligation to do anything. But I guess both your boys will be throwing their lives away for your hopeless revenge that will leave me having to save your sorry ass one more time. I'm sick of it!"_

"_Oh," John stopped cleaning his guns and grinned at Mara darkly. "So the evil demon has feelings? Caring about my kids? This is sweet. The last demon I killed did say you were a bit broken but how much? Are you really as powerful and dangerous as you boast to be – "_

_John felt his ribs cracking slowly when Mara narrowed her eyes, they'd turn red and her lips were forced into a feral grin. _

"_I could break you, you know." Mara informed the man. "I could seep into that thick head of yours and break your mind. My voice would be the last thing you heard as you broke apart – piece by piece. But I won't because I want to see you when you see the yellow eyed demon again. I want to see the look in your eyes and you realise all this was for nothing. I want to see the moment you realise you threw away your kids free will for nothing." _

_John fell to the ground and stared at the dirt with wide bitter eyes, he could hear Mara breathing heavily near him. She hadn't left from her position on the Impala. _

"_You're a monster." John glared._

"_At least I act true to what I am. You act like a righteous ass. You act like you're only doing what's right for Sam and Dean and Mary but really? You're doing this all for yourself because you can't let go. Just because your wife's dead doesn't mean you have to stop being a father." _

_Mara pushed herself off the Impala, she began to walk away from John but stopped short. She looked back, only slightly, over her shoulder before walking._

_All Dean saw that night was red eyes glowing in the night as his dad punched the ground and cursed. _

* * *

><p>Mara could always sense when Dean was around, there was just something about him. It must have been because of his blood, more so the blood line that ran through his family. She could do the same with Sam though it made more sense with Sam. Being in hell for so long she had grown accustomed to Lucifer's aura, it was strong enough to radiate beyond the cage, so it only made sense she could pinpoint where Sam was. Maybe it was because of how close the boys were, their aura combined and Mara could sense both of them now.<p>

It had been a long time since Sam and Dean had been together.

That's why it hit Mara hard when she sense them together.

_Fuck_, she thought, _and so it starts._

* * *

><p>Mara was walking in the dark, absently walking in circles. John had hidden his aura well, she couldn't sense it by heart so she knew he was trying to keep her at a distance. Wanting her to protect Dean and Sam alone. She sense Sam walking towards his home as his brother drove away, sad and rejected, alone and hopeless. Mara knew she couldn't go over to Sam's house, no Angel or Demon could interfere with what was about to happen. But still, Mara needed to get Sam out alive – he'd die in that house if she didn't do something but if she went she would be punished for interfering with the Winchester's destiny.<p>

Mara heard the familiar sound of an old, beat up car behind her.

She gracefully walked into of the Impala and placed a gentle hand on the hood making it stop with a neck snapping halt.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean yelled as he got out of the car, he checked for damage before turning to face Mara. "You could have gotten killed!"

Mara simply stared at Dean, her cold eyes stopping him in his speech.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"There's a fire." Mara stated. "Few streets back, just missed it."

"A fire?" A panicked look filled Dean's eyes, his entire body looked as though it was shaking.

"Heard it was a real killer." Mara informed Dean. "Take care of Sammy."

And with that Dean scrambled back to the Impala and raced towards Sam – Always towards Sam. He didn't question how the girl knew what she said, he couldn't explain why he trusted her to be telling the truth but he did and was already driving like a mad-man to save his brother, that was his job.

Mara could only watch.

* * *

><p>"Sam!"<p>

Sam lifted his head from where it was resting on the car window and quickly wined down the window when he saw Mara.

Mara stood close to the car, she reached in and took a hold of Sam's arm, his hand twitched.

"God, what happened?"

"A fire." Sam managed to say, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Mara and her blue eyes which seemed to look straight through him.

"And you're leaving?"

"I can't – I can't _be _here without Jess…Not for a while at least."

Sam's hand twitched once more before he finally covered Mara's small hand that was rested on his arm with it.

"I'll come back."

Mara nodded. She turned her hand around and squeezed Sam's large hand.

"Good luck Sam." She said.

"I'll need it." Sam tried to joke but it came off as just heartbreaking.

"I know." Mara answered back before she gave Sam one last look and walked away.

"What's she want?" Dean asked as he came back to the car.

"She wanted to know what happened…She didn't know – you know, about the fire."

Dean didn't mention how that girl was the one who turned him around to save Sam, he didn't tell Sam that girl seemed like she knew more than she let on. Dean instead started up the Impala and drove.

Just happy to have his brother with him,

So he wouldn't be alone anymore.


	5. Dreams Of Singing

Sam dreamt of Jess.

He dreamt of her screaming out for help.

He dreamt of her snarling at him, lips curled and she blamed him for all her pain.

He dreamt of fire and death and pain.

He woke up screaming more than once.

He'd shut down Dean when the older man tried to talk about it.

Sam felt lost and lonely, he felt angry and when he didn't feel those things he felt nothing.

Anger burnt his throat and his thoughts,

But there were moments – clear, quiet moments – that his mind felt relief.

He dreamt, one night, of singing.

He dreamt, at least 3 times, of a girl with a toothy grin and blazing red eyes which seemed to stare into his soul.

The time he dreamt of visiting Jess' grave he felt a comforting hand place itself on his shoulder as the hand shot out of the dirt, Sam looked back before he jumped awake to see Mara smiling at him. The smile was laced with mocking and amusement with a hint of pity and for a moment when Sam woke he didn't think of Jess' voice in his head, he thought of Mara's familiar mocking smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off...you know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."<em>

Dean's words echoed in Sam's head that night. A sinking feeling filled the younger Winchester's stomach, a feeling which turned into poisoned thoughts of shattered dreams and unfulfilled wants. Why did Sam feel like this was the start of his end?

Sam felt sleep overcome him and although he thought, for sure, he'd again dream of Jess wailing in terror and agony;

That night he dreamt of singing.

* * *

><p>"<em>WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SWEET LUCIFER JUST STOP!" <em>

_Small Sam heard a female voice screech and he cried even harder, he then heard the same voice groan in what he assumed was annoyance and he whimpered._

"_Shut up and don't be such a baby." Sam heard the girl mutter under her breath. _

_Sam saw a figure approach his bed and he cried, loud and annoying._

"_There's no point crying so loud." The voice said, it wasn't threatening per say, more like dull and blunt. "Your dad's too drunk to move and Dean's out like a light. He won't be jumping up to cuddle you anytime soon, baby Sammy." _

_Sam cried even more. He wanted to tell the woman that Dean would always be there for him but he couldn't find his words. Sam was scared. _

"_But I supposed that won't stop that trap of yours." She muttered. "I bet you're gonna be really annoying when you start to talk, bet you'll never shut up. You've got the bloody lungs for it."_

_Sam cried more as the women continued to speak. Suddenly though, she stopped. Sam looked up and he couldn't quite see the person's face. It was blurred like his mind was blocking out of the view. _

"_You are just a child." The woman said quietly. She spoke so quietly Sam almost missed the second part of her sentence: "I wonder if – I – I'd wanted a child – I mean I could have – I wonder if they'd have been as annoying as this one. I wonder if Mr. Halo and swings could have handled the crying." Sam was sure the women didn't want him to hear what she was saying but for some reason the words burnt in his brain, he felt like they were important._

_Sam whimpered as the figure crouched down beside his bed, he flinched as a hand reached out to stroke the side of his face. The touch was cold, it seemed like the skin had never been shown gentleness so therefore the person didn't know how to show it to others. But she tried, Sam could tell she was. _

"_He once said singing put anything to sleep." She smiled. "He said he'd rather a song and dance." Fondness and longing flashed in the red eyes of the woman before they were once again cloaked by a mask of indifference. _

_The hand that stroked Sam's cheek stilled, the cold palm rested on Sam's chubby cheeks as the child heard the woman take an intake of breath before continuing. _

'Carry on my wayward son'

_The woman's voice was soft, husky even as she whispered out the words in a quiet tone. _

'There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest'

_Sam stopped crying. It was abrupt and fast but he stopped. Sam hiccupped as he regained his breath, he tried his hardest to train his ears onto the voice. Sam had never heard anything so beautiful. _

'Don't you cry no more'

_The last words were drawn out, her voice filtered delicately into the air and her fingers again started to stroke Sam's face. His eyes were fast falling, the lids couldn't stay up but he tried to catch a glimpse of the figure as she straightened up and began to move. He saw a quick glance of red eyes which filled back to blue, iciness surrounded her stare but there was a hidden warmth on her pale face – _

* * *

><p>Sam woke up slowly.<p>

"Jesus! You finally have a good sleep! Sammy I was beginnin' to worry about you man. I'd hate to have to save your sorry ass one more time." Dean grinned at Sam who merely smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are gonna be flashbacks and will reveal some stuff about Mara before I write her into season 1 in person...Does that make sense? I have no idea.<strong>

**I really hope you like her! xoxox**


End file.
